The Torture of a Judge
by Bourgeois
Summary: A one shot about why Lucy left her daughter with the judge. Rated for obvious reasons. No children should read.


The London streets were hard on anyone. It didn't matter if you were man or women, old or young, black or white - it was an evil cruel being that relentlessly kept you down. Everyone who got on them, stayed on them. And thats how life was. Thats how the downfall of Mrs. Lucy Barker started.

≡≡≡≡

"Ms. Barker?" A small voice squeaked. It was that of a young boy, dressed in rags and covered in soot. A woman sat silhouetted by a window, her blond hair wrapped over one shoulder. Her once bright blue eyes had been raped of their twinkle long ago, and now they made the lady appear rather lifeless. The boy moved closer to her, a small cough echoing out of his frail figure.

"Mhmm?" She mumbled, not caring to peel her eyes off the view of the London streets. So cold, eerie... Muck was everywhere, the homeless begged among the walking gentlemen, children ran helplessly through the mist... _It was a horrid world. _She thought. The boy removed his small cap and put it close to his heart, revealing the dark dirty hair beneath it.

"Judge Turpin would like to see you." A harsh, evil glare come over her. Her eyes burned a hole in the glass, her hatred for the man showing through. She moved her view to see the top of a building far beyond... Her old home. Her old home with _him_. A normal person would have cried at that moment. Broke into a series of sobs. But Ms. Lucy could no longer cry. In the past year she had almost become a zombie. Ever since her sweet husband had been taken, everything had gotten worse. It made her wonder if there was a point to living. But oh, there was. And that was the small baby in a crib on the other side of the room.

"Tell the judge I don't wish to see him right now." The boy opened his mouth to protest, in fear of being slapped upside the head and thrown out - no one wanted to be the bearer of bad news in this house. But he didn't have to today. No, there was a break of silence before an eerie, drawled out voice came from the door.

"Oh is that so?" Finally Lucy turned around to see the man, a small gasp coming from her lips. She glared at him and stood up. She looked down at the boy and patted his back to tell him to leave, she didn't want the poor thing to get hurt. His green eyes welled with tears as he slowly made his way to the door, and then was kicked down the hall.

The judge stood much taller than Lucy, at least a foot, and had graying brown hair. His hook nose defined his face and his dark hazel eyes always gave him an evil appearance. He was wearing a grey pinstripe suit, and adorned a silk robe - fanciest man in town really. He of course made sure that the lady was always wearing the prettiest dresses, and the tightest corsets... It was utter torture.

"Dear Lucy..." His voice went slow and smoothly, as he shut the door behind him. Turning the brass lock softly he securely locked the large oak entrance. She tried to hide her fear, she held her breath and blinked back any sort of weakness out of her eyes. Her face went ghost white as she moved away from the window, and closer to her daughter's crib. "Whats the problem? Haven't I been kind to you?"

Lucy didn't speak a word as he drew closer, just stood over the sleeping blond baby. "I would have thought you would be more thankful." As of now, he was only a few feet from them, he pulled the curtain over the window, turning most of the room dark. He turned a knob on a oil lamp, and it slowly became lit, raising the lightness to a soft dim. The man moved even closer, and at this point, Lucy was gripping the crib for dear life.

"And your sweet baby..." He moved past her and stroked the baby's cheek softly. "NO!" Lucy screamed, slapping his hand away from her child. The small girl's eyes opened softly, looked up, and then she rolled over and feel back asleep. Judge Turpin on the other hand wasn't so easily forgiven. He grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. "I believe someone deserves punishment." Even though Lucy had thought of what might happen, now she was fairly certain.

She tried to make a move toward the door, but he just pushed her on the bed, and she screeched for a moment before his hand went over her mouth. In an instant he moved to a bedside drawer, and pulled out a ball gag, and shoved it into her mouth. He smirked and rolled her over so he could secure the straps around the back of her head. She tried to yell again, but it was caught by the material and metal in her mouth. He smiled at the success of his often used tool. Pull out a rope he tied one wrist to the bed post, and did the same with the other.

"You always enjoy this in the end, Ms. Turpin." Her head shook back and forth as she closed her eyes together tightly. He laughed a bit as he tied her ankles to the other bed posts. "Now... What about these nice clothes. Don't you like them?" He ran his hand up her leg, and she just tightened her eyes, praying it would end soon.

"Come now. You like this." She shook her head again, but he paid no attention as he began to unlace the yellow dress. Eventually he was able to pull it off, and then the petticoats. "I do believe this helps you a bit." He ran his fingers over her breasts, held up by the corsets. He then wrapped his arms around her, and was able to untie the corset behind her back. Pulling it back there was another shirt, and to his annoyance, his tore it off. "There we are."

He revealed her chest and stomach, and his hand went to her right breast. He kneed it in his hands, and then leaned over to lick the other one rapidly. Lucy looked down her only a second, and then pressed her head against her pillows, trying to black out everything. Not that it didn't feel good to her body, but her mind hated every second of it. The judge smirked and then stood back up to tear off the rest of her clothing, leaving her petite figure nicely nude under him.

"Now comes the fun, eh?" His bulge was growing, and he could no longer take it. As much as he wanted to go slowly, he couldn't help himself. He threw off his cloak and pants, tears off his jacket, leaving him only in a silk white shirt. He stroked the manhood in his hand for a long while, until it was fully ready. His fingers moved to run over the lips between her legs, and she leaned her head back, moaning slightly into the gag.

"Oh you like that do you?" He said slyly, shoving the finger into her cruelly. She moaned again, which aroused him even more. "Then you shall surely like this, m'dear." And with a second to waste he shoved himself into her opening. "Ugh." He groaned loudly, pushing himself in until all seven inches were neatly hidden. She moaned loudly, most of the sound actually escaping the device. The man smirked widely as he slowly began to pump himself in and out of her, her body shaking the bed.

"Mhmm... Yes. You like that don't you bitch?" He began to go harder as one hand went to harshly twist her nipples. "Yes. And you like it here don't you? Where your only point is to be for me. I own you dear. You and your body." And then, Lucy herself couldn't take it anymore. She moaned and moved herself on him, and he only fucked her harder, slapping her ass a few times as he got a steady pace. And then his hand moved down to rub her clit, and soon she began to moan continuously in an orgasm. He smirked and fucked her harder and faster, deeper until his climax began to came as well. "Ugh... Oh bitch. Mhmm..." He began to cum in her, but then pulled it out and quickly went to her face, covering her face in the white sticky substance.

"Your daughter is going to like that too." He said and then bent down to lick her breast on last time. Going to his clothes he got dressed, and pulled a knife out to cut her down. Removing the gag he placed it in the drawer and locked it. "Get yourself cleaned up." He said, and then left the room, locking the door behind him.

≡≡≡≡

Hours later Ms. Lucy was quietly and quickly packing up a bag, filling it with only a few outfits and dollars, a picture of her daughter and husband, and a bit of food and other essentials. She looked at her daughter and bent down to kiss her forehead, and a single tear feel down her face. "I'm sorry." She choked. She knew she couldn't care for the baby on the streets, and she would rather her have a life in luxury here than out in the cold. Within a few moments she opened a window and slid down the drain pipe quickly, and dropped her stuff to the ground. In a moment, she was gone.


End file.
